


The Date

by JustNoticeTheUniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNoticeTheUniverse/pseuds/JustNoticeTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes on a mysterious date, Sherlock is surprised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

The date

Sherlock lazily opened one eye from where he lay occupying all available seating on the couch. He watched as John traipsed back and forth across the flat in an obvious frenzy. “What?” he drawled on in exasperation, “is so special about this date, John?”

John stopped mid-step in his pace around the room “I’ve no idea what you mean” and not daring to face Sherlock, “What date?”

“Oh John” Sherlock sighed wearily “You really think I can’t tell? I mean on top of my exceptional skills in deduction- and most everything else for that matter- We. Live. Together. I can tell when you’re going on a date.” 

John really was remarkably nervous for his date, and had he not been he might not have tempted Sherlock like he did. “You’re rubbish at trips to the grocery, you never put the bins out in time and you barely have a rudimentary knowledge of the solar system. Most definitely the traits of an exceptionally skilled man.”

“Avoiding the subject, lying, not to mention the fact that you’ve interrupted my train of thought. Really John? You’re simply asking for it: First. The periwinkle button-down. Its new. And you’ve obviously chosen the color- whether consciously or not- because you think it brings out your eyes. Second. Your slacks are pressed, an extra gesture you don’t usually take on dates, so a first date then. And Third. You’re wearing shined dress shoes, a step up from your practical loafer. Not to mention the blatant panic you appear to be enduring. Shall I go on?”

“No” John snapped.

“Well now we’ve established that you are going on a date. But what’s so special about it? Hmmmmmmm?” Sherlock mused aloud but most likely to himself.

John ground his palms into his eyes and grumbled. Maybe one day he’d learn to ignore everything around him like Sherlock was always doing. The solitude had to be better than this. 

“…hasn’t been seeing anyone long enough for it to be a proposal. No suit jacket. Probably not an especially nice new restaurant then….” Sherlock’s eyes appeared to focus intently on the corner of the drapes as he thought.

At that moment the knocker could be heard pounding at the solid black wood of 221B. “I’LL GET IT MRS. HUDSON!” Sherlock shouted as he stood up and quickly thrust himself over the arm of the couch out-striding the shorter protesting man who was following him. 

“SHERLOCK! NO!” John cried in vain. 

Sherlock’s dressing gown still flapped wildly about his ankles as he pulled the door open. John slowed to a limp and braced himself against the wall in defeat, there was absolutely no reason to rush. Sherlock had already seen his date, nothing he could do about it now. He watched as Sherlock looked back and forth from him to his date in fish-mouthed shock. 

John almost laughed. It wasn’t often that anything could leave The Great Sherlock Holmes speechless. But the stranger on the doorstep was peering around the tall gaping man steeled against the doorframe reminding John of the situation. “Ready to go John?” his date asked with a smile. 

John slipped past Sherlock who was sadly failing at all attempts to put up a less confused façade, and linked his arm with his companion’s at the elbow. “ I should think so. And don’t bother waiting up for me. Ta Sherlock” he teased the nearly catatonic man. 

***  
“Do you think he’ll be alright?” John’s cohort asked with apprehension. 

“The world’s only consulting detective? Yeah, I think he’ll be okay. He’s just in a bit of shock, Mrs. Hudson can get him a blanket and some tea for that.” John reassured his concerned escort as they hailed a cab.

Sherlock remained at the top of the steps, just inside the door which, was not hanging quite as open as his slack-jawed mouth. His eyes were glazed over and though he was looking outside what he was seeing was the same snapshots in time over and over again. John hailing a cab. Arm in Arm with a dashing brunette.  
*** 

“OH!” Mrs. Hudson let out a sharp squeal as she backed out of her flat and turned to sneak out of the front door only to find the looming figure of Sherlock Holmes blocking the doorway. Night had long since fallen and knowing what she knew about Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson didn’t dare make any guesses as to how long he’d been standing there.

“C’mon now dear, on to bed” she coaxed. “I don’t know what’s got you in such a state but lets get you a nice hot cuppa’ upstairs.” 

Somewhere deep inside his mind palace Sherlock remembered what walking was and allowed Mrs. Hudson to lead him up the stairs and into his chair. He sat at the edge of his seat plucking at an invisible violin and staring into space with the most perplexed expression. 

“Oh dear, maybe I should skip the night” Mrs. Hudson worried as she guided Sherlock’s long fingers from the nonexistent violin to the warm cup and saucer she’d just prepared. “I really ought to call John” she continued, tucking one of the old afghans around Sherlock’s hunched shoulders. “but he’s off on a date, with such a cute one too. I suppose I’ll just have to settle for Mycroft.” She shuddered as she typed out her message. He really rubbed her the wrong way that one, but there really wasn’t anyone else to call. 

***

Sherlock racked his mind palace. There had never been any real indications that John was anything but straight. Of course there had been the time at Angelo’s… But John always insisted that he was straight and John wouldn’t lie to him Sherlock would have been able to tell if John was lying anyway. He could always tell when people were lying and John especially because they spent so much time together. For the most part he didn’t even waste time trying to deduce John anymore because he could read his face in a sideways glance. They didn’t even need words to talk anymore which was 100% Okay with Sherlock. And yet tonight, John’s date. He’d never seen it coming. An average sized fellow, with graying brown hair and green eyes. Emphasis on FELLOW. It had been a man at the door to pick John up for his date. Absurd. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. let me know if you want more. It's only a work in progress if you want it to be


End file.
